


Pink surprise

by starscries



Series: Doctor au [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Doctor AU, Doctor Harry, Doctor/Patient, Hospital Sex, Louis in Panties, M/M, Office Sex, Riding, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lou,” Harry said surprised, a smile began to form on his lips, then as Louis walked in to his office, Harry looked at him worriedly. “Is everything alright?”<br/>Louis chuckled, feeling his cheeks blush. “Everything’s alright, Dr.” He said. “I just have something up my ass.”<br/>***<br/>Or the one where Louis surprise visits Harry and they end up having sex. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yay, another one. Hopefully it won't disappoint. Haha. Enjoy!

It’s been three weeks since Louis visited Harry at work, and Louis was dying to pay him another visit. Instead of calling for an appointment Louis decided to wait until Harry’s shift was over and he knew Harry had some paperwork after to do. He didn’t tell Harry about it the morning he left or gave him a warning call, just waiting for the clock to finally turn the hour he was supposed to leave for the hospital.

Thinking about the last time drove Louis crazy; it was so much better doing it than he had ever imagined it to be. They hadn’t actually had sex, but the treatment he received was so hot. Harry in the white coat, asking Louis questions, treating him like he was the center of attention. Not that he hadn’t received that kind of attention before, but that time was different. 

The minute the clock started to be close for Louis to be leaving, he went quickly to their bedroom and opened the nightstand drawer; there he found his pink butt plug he had bought before he went home yesterday and was pretty satisfied with his purchase, and he knew Harry would too. He had mentioned it when they were online shopping a few days ago and a few minutes away from their place, was a sex shop. Louis hadn’t been there a lot, but he found what he needed, and hopefully Harry would be happy.

Since it had been three weeks since last time, and don’t get Louis wrong, the sex had been quite tame. Like it was just normal, and though normal was good and made you come, Louis wanted more. More meant roleplaying, toys, everything than normal ‘lying in bed and thrust and moans’. 

Louis sat down on the bed, the soft material was nice against his bare body. He found the lube and slicked up three fingers, working himself up. The angle made his arm hurt a little, but it felt so damn good. It would get even better with the butt plug. 

He was on the verge of coming when he decided to stop; he couldn’t come yet. So he forced himself to stop, even though it would be a huge relief to get a release, but that would ruin his plans. 

The clock turned to 4:45 pm and he quickly took on a pair of pink panties to match the butt plug and then got dressed. He couldn’t exactly show up at Harry’s office in the nude, even though the thought crossed his mind: showing up with nothing underneath a robe or something. But that stuff is only shown in movies. Maybe he could keep that in mind for maybe next time? If there would be a next time, that is.

Harry’s workplace was only ten minutes of walking, but those ten minutes were far too long when you had something up your ass teasing you. He squirmed a little and almost lost his balance when he gripped the fence of a house.

“Fuck,” Louis cursed under his breath and luckily for him no one was around to hear him, or see him; he was walking quite funny. He got to his feet and walked a few more steps and before him stood the tall hospital building again and the familiar feeling came back; excitement. He was almost drooling on the way to Harry’s door, knowing what he was going to get once he made it to the door. Doctors greeted Louis with a “hi” and Louis blushed deeply, again. His cheeks felt hot, probably from all the teasing with the butt plug.

He knocked once while he was looking at the clock; it was a little over 5 pm, so that meant he had walked rather slowly on his way here, but that wasn’t so strange.

The familiar brown curls were pulled back into a messy bun, a few curls had escaped at the bottom and by his ears.

“Lou,” Harry said surprised, a smile began to form on his lips, then as Louis walked in to his office, Harry looked at him worriedly. “Is everything alright?”

Louis chuckled, feeling his cheeks blush. “Everything’s alright, Dr.” He said. “I just have something up my ass.” Louis said, holding the stethoscope that had been lying around Harry’s neck. He swung the ends a little, trying to look sexy as he leant on the examination table. His stomach filled with excited butterflies as he saw Harry’s eyes looking at Louis from head to toe.

Harry caught on and walked over rather slowly. “Mhm,” he started, a hand moving its way up Louis’ arm. “Let me have a look.” 

“Are you asking me to take my pants off?” Louis asked, acting shocked, his hand over his heart. “Please, you have to ask me on a date first.”

“Oh really?” Harry smirked and planted a kiss on Louis’ mouth. 

“I was kidding Dr. You can do whatever you want with me.”

“Good. Now let me see what’s bothering you.” Harry’s hand rested on Louis’ hip and it didn’t take long for Louis to wiggle his pants off; falling down his legs, pooling on the floor. 

Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw the pink panties: admiring the pink resting on Louis’ tanned body, with a cute little bow on it. 

“It’s a shame I have to ask you this,” Harry said, ghosting his mouth on Louis’ neck, just under his ear. “Take off your panties, please.”

Louis felt a shiver run down his spine and turned around and leaned over the examination table, letting Harry have a full view. Like a professional, he gave a slow show of pulling of his panties down, you could almost hear an invisible music being played. Harry let out a breath when he saw the 'problem’ Louis was having. 

“Oh my,” Harry said, touching Louis’ sides. He had to touch him, he didn’t know where, but they landed on his hips. Harry’s hands felt the soft skin underneath his hands, feeling Louis. He chewed on his bottom lip.

“Can you fix it?” Louis asked, wiggling his ass, biting his bottom lip as well as he looked at Harry.

But Harry wasn’t looking at Louis, just staring at the pink butt plug that was deep in his ass. Louis could see that he had shifted from sucking on his bottom lip, to the inside of his cheek, the way his mouth was turned into a pout. He turned to look up at Louis, more serious, he cleared his throat. “It seems like you have, there’s no medical term for this, a butt plug stuck in your butt.” Harry said. 

“Can you fix it?” Louis asked, leaning forward on his forearms on the examination table.

Harry brought his hand up and gave it a light smack, surprising Louis. “Sorry,” Harry mumbled. He continued with touching a finger down Louis’ crack, over the butt plug and down to his cock, that was dripping already. He gave it a light squeeze before returning to the pink glory that was in his ass. “Mr. Tomlinson, I’m going to gently pull it out,” Harry started, the professionalism in his voice never betrayed him. “Tell me whenever you want me to stop.” 

“Okay,” Louis said, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it.

The butt plug was slowly, as promised, being pulled out and Louis wanted so badly to yell, “get on with it” but that would ruin everything. So he embraced it and imagined Harry’s face while doing it instead; his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, his tongue sticking out in the corner of his beautiful plump red lips; his eyes dark with lust.

When it was out, Louis clenched around air and knew Harry would ask a following up question.

“What more can I do for you?” And Harry couldn’t deny that he loved this kind of roleplaying, even though it was his actual real job. There was some kind of kinkiness in it and even Harry had his own kinks.

The truth was Louis didn’t know what to do next; he had only planned this far — showing up in his pink panties and butt plug that matched. He knitted his eyebrows in concentration and started thinking, while he was doing that, he leaned forward and kissed his Dr. Styles also known as his boyfriend. The kiss was sloppy and messy, but it didn’t matter anyway. Their lips were melting softly against each other, like they were made for each other, and even though that sounded as cliché as plot lines in romantic comedies, it was true.

But then Louis had a thought: last time he went here he wasn’t able to ride that dick because he was too damn sensitive. He wanted that dick, so so badly. 

Louis worked on Harry’s zipper, while Harry gave his neck the attention it deserved, Louis letting out moans. He finally got the pants down — since Harry was done for the day when Louis had arrived, Harry had changed into his normal wear. 

The pants being down, Louis jumped up and hooked his legs around his boyfriend’s hips, making Harry chuckle.

“Mr. Tomlinson, take it easy,” Harry said and raised an eyebrow.

“I. Can’t,” Louis mumbled, adjusting himself, trying to reach between them to sit on Harry’s cock, but it just looked comically stupid, which it was. 

“Let me,” Harry said and reached behind Louis and found Louis’ hole, that still had lube in it from the butt plug. 

Louis attacked Harry’s neck with kisses, while trying to adjust to Harry’s cock. Harry walked backwards to his desk chair, sitting down on it making Louis full before he was ready for it, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, worry clear in his eyes. 

Louis took a deep breath and blinked a few times before nodding. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He said as he leaned on Harry’s shoulders to start sitting up, then down, the feeling making Louis want more. So he started bouncing some more, building up a rhythm until he could hear Harry’s moans.

After a couple of minutes, Harry stopped Louis. “Let me.” And hooked his hands under his thighs and pushed Louis up and down with his arms, like he was working out, then resting Louis on the armrest and started thrusting upwards. Louis let out “ahs” and “ohs” when Harry hit that one spot that drove Louis crazy.

It had gone a couple of minutes, Louis pulling at Harry’s bun, wanting so desperately to pull on it. Sweat had started to form on Harry’s forehead a long time ago, his face knit up in concentration as he worked on thrusting his hips up to meet Louis. After a few more thrusts, Louis decided to start riding him again seeing it was starting to get a bit heavy for his boyfriend.

The feeling was overwhelming as he was bouncing his hips on his cock, then in figure eights, trying to hold back coming too soon. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and started sucking on it, the moans trying to escape the closed mouth. 

When Louis started to squirm, feeling himself close, he stopped his movements a bit and Harry caught up with that as he stood up, holding Louis to his chest and sat him down on his back. They were back at the examination table, Louis with his legs around Harry’s hips, Harry starting to thrust forward.

“Oh god,” Louis breathed out and squeezed his eyes shut, digging his fingernails into Harry’s arms.

Harry leaned down and gave Louis a light kiss, and it was then that Louis came, painting both of their stomach white with his come as he started to squirm even more. He kept up the same pace, but came a few seconds later. Louis clenched around his cock, like he was trying to milk the last of his come out.

Harry breathed out on Louis’ neck, pulling out of Louis’ sensitive hole.

Even though he was tired, Harry said with eyes closed. “Can I help you with anything else?”

Louis’ eyebrow rose up and giggled. “No, I’m satisfied.” He kissed Harry on top of his head. Louis sat up, pulling Harry with him. “Would you like something to eat?”

“Not going to say no to that,” Harry said and wiped his forehead.

“You look completely fucked.” Louis commented and jumped down from the examination table, pulling the panties on and the rest of his clothes.

“Well,” Harry started and pulled Louis close. “So do you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment below what you think :)


End file.
